Lazos de Familia
by saki-li
Summary: MPREG: UNIVERS! La realeza es un mundo complicado y retorcido mas de lo que un simple mortal pueda imaginar. que sucede cuando la persona que mas amas decide llevarse consigo una parte de tu alma sin explicacion alguna? y 15 años después dicha "alma" se enamora de tu hijo?fruk! amecan! y pruau,con un poco de ameja, fraespaño y cubcan, romance, angst, drama y humor! !


Bien si eso es lo que deseas me voy – dijo enérgicamente el francés mientras cogía una maleta y depositaba todas sus pertenencias ahí

Claro esa es tu solución para todo no? Cobarde-le grito el ingles

Francis termino de armar su maleta para después salir de su habitación ignorándolo completamente. Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta decorada con hojas de maple y pequeñas estrellas doradas. Coloco la mano en la perilla pero antes de poder girarla una voz quebradiza lo interrumpió.

A do..donde….cre...crees que vas?- le dijo Arthur nervioso

Francis sabía que no sería sencillo para el pero tenía que hacerlo era lo mejor para todos me.

Arthur tu sabes que lo hare asi que no me detengas por favor- dijo tristemente Francis

¿Qué no te detenga?-dijo con asombro –te recuerdo que el también es mi hijo Francis-dijo entre lagrimas

Arthur no lo hagas más difícil-dijo Francis con pesadez

¿Qué no lo haga más difícil? ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione si me vas arrebatar a mi hijo?!-dijo indignado Arthur mientras se acercaba a Francis para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa.

Ya hablamos de esto hace tiempo Arthur- dijo Francis mientras se zafaba de su agarre para después entrar a la habitación

Dicha habitación estaba decorada en tonos apastelados de diferentes colores. En las esquinas se podía visualizar una gran cantidad de osos de peluche. La habitación contaba con un moises, un cambiadero blanco, una mecedora y en el centro una cuna con un velo tranparente que caía en forma de cascada sobre esta.

Francis se acerco a la cuna junto con Arthur ambos contemplaron al dulce angelito que dormía plácidamente abrazado a un oso blanco. Francis se dirigió a la cómoda y coloco un poco de ropa en la pañalera para después tomar con delicadeza al bebe y junto con este el oso que no soltaba.

Arthur lo miraba atónito de verdad se iba a ir y se llevaría consigo uno de sus tesoros. Estaba devastado, tenía ganas de gritarle y exigirle que le devolviera a su niño pero no pudo hacerlo. La cara de su angelito no se lo permitía. Arthur no deseaba que su bebe tuviera algún recuerdo de este día así que prefirió callar.

El camino hasta el auto fue silencioso y incomodo solo se podían escuchar los balbuceos del bebe quien seguía en su mundo de ensueño. Colocaron las maletas en la cajuela del BWM negro del frances, antes de colocar al niño en la silla para auto, Francis, se lo ofreció a Arthur.

Arthur tomo al niño en brazos y le acaricio el cabello mientras le depositaba un tierno beso en la frente. Finalmente lo abraza de manera sobreprotectora para después colocarlo con delicadeza en la silla para bebe. Acto seguido francis cierra la puerta para despues girarse a ver a Arthur quien no paraba de derramar lagrimas de desesperación, angustia e impotencia.

El francés lo abraza impulsivamente tratando de calmar su dolor y Arthur por primera vez en toda la noche no forcejeo con el ni le agredió solo se desplomo en sus brazos descargando todo el dolor que sentía. Aun lo seguía odiando y amando pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ante lo inevitable? el se iría dejándolo solo y encima llevándose a una parte de el consigo no podía soportarlo mas.

Me tengo que ir…-dijo francis finalmente haciendo que los ojos de arthur se abrieran desmesuradamente

El frances se aparto del ingles para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacia su auto. Subió en el, abrió el portón de madera con el control y enseguida arranco el carro.

Arthur podía ver como su más grande tesoro se pedía en la oscuridad de la noche. Aun atónito ante lo ocurrido se desplomo en el garaje soltando un llanto ensordecedor

15 años despues…

Alfred Kirkland baja enseguida o se enfriara el desayuno- se escuchaba la voz de arthur desde la cocina.

Ya voy ya voy- decía un joven de tez blanca, ojos azules y mirada divertida mientras entraba al comedor principal para después tomar asiento con algo de desgano.

Alfred cuantas veces tengo que decirte que llegues puntual al desayuno – le reprocho arthur quien salía de la cocina con una panera llena de panes.

Si lo se y lo lamento ¿por cierto esto lo preparaste tu o el viejo?-dijo señalando con su pulgar a un hombre que se encontraba leyendo el periódico

¡Alfred!- le volvia a reprender

Descuida cariño no hay problema, sin embargo sabes que..-pero el joven no lo dejo continuar

"No es de buena educación que un joven aristócrata como yo se exprese con esa clase de gergas no existentes"-agrego imitando el tono de voz del hombre

Entonces alfred si lo sabes tan bien porque no lo aplicas-dijo mientras dejaba a un lado su periódico y miraba de forma expectante al muchacho.

Pues es que es muy aburrido no te parece VATER-dijo sonriente Alfred con un deje mal pronunciado alemán mientras a su padre le salia un tick en el ojo y su madre sudaba una gotita.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí en el hotel Lanesborough

Wou- exclamaron los presentes ante el lujo de dicho hotel

¿hu?¿porque tan sorprendidos?- les pregunto un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos celestes

Es que está bien lujoso el hotel papa – respondió un joven de aproximadamente 15 años, alto de contextura delgada, tez blanca y mirada amatista.

Hnm ¿ tu crees? – dijo el francés mientras miraba el hotel con detenimiento para después posar sus ojos en la persona que estaba al lado de su hijo- tu que piensas cherie

Oh bueno….yo pienso que es bastante lujoso como dice mattwe pero…..creo que es un poco mas pequeño que el que tenemos en Francia- decía un hombre de acento hispano

Si amor tienes razón el de Francia es más grande-decía con orgullo mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y le plantaba un apasionado beso en los labios. Antonio se derretía en los brazos del francés mientras disfrutaba del nectar de sus labios.

Hejem hejem-carraspeo un poco Mathwe para llamar la atención de sus progenitores quienes seguían en lo suyo.

Aun estoy aquí!-grito consiguiendo no solo la atención de sus padres sino también de todo el hotel.

Oh! Pero que vergüenza lo siento mattwe-se disculpaba avergonzado Antonio tras soltar una risa suave ante la reacción de su hijo

No te preocupes mama todo esta bien, tu no tienes la culpa de tener un pervertido como esposo-le dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a su padre.

Bien bien porque no van por el auto y exploran la ciudad un poco?-dijo divertido

¿visitar la ciudad?Pero Francis aun no hemos visto el tema de la nueva escuela para mattie –le dijo con preocupación el español.

Cherie por eso no te preocupes que ya lo tengo cubierto,asi que diviertanse y porfabor recoge el uniforme de nuestro retoño en esta direccion- le dijo mientras le depositaba un sutil besos en los labios para despues entregarle un papelito con la direccion.

Esta bien nos vemos en la tarde-se despedia antonio –vamos Mattwe- agrego finalmente para salir en direccion al auto.

En en la escuela privada gauken hetalia

Muy bien su magnifico heroe ya esta aquí grito alfred mientras entraba al salon

Kyaaaa!-se escucho el grito de las chicas que se avalanzaban para recibir a su "HEROE-sama", si ellas eran sus fans.

Vaya el idiota americano lo esta haciendo de nuevo- decia con fastidio lud

Tranquilo sabes que es la rutina de todos los días- lo calma Lizz

Si por eso lo digo, ya me tiene harto con el mismo numerito-decia mientras veia como alfred firmaba autografos en polos o cuadernos que tenían su rostro.

Estoy de acuerdo con Lud, ya aburre la misma rutina-agrego un joven con acento ruso -si tan solo las rechazara seria más interesante no creen?-decia mientras sonrreia de manara siniestra

Tu concepto de interesante esta algo distorsionado-dijeron ambos algo asustados.

Veee. Pero es verdad Alfred es muy popular entre las chicas- decía un feliz Feliciano- tu que piensas kiku? Pregunto viendo al japonés que se encontraba a atrás de lud

El podre sintió arder sus mejillas- yo…. Creo…

Hola chicos ya llego por quien lloraban-dijo enérgico Alfred interrumpiendo la charlar

Hola-saludaron los todos mientras sudaban una gotita

De que hablaban-pregunta con curiosidad

De nada Alfred-san- murmuro kiku girando la vista hacia la ventana- sería buena idea que fuese mas discreto- murmuro al ver como Alfred pasaba a su costado para sentarse atrás suyo.

Dijiste algo kiku?- pregunto alegre ignorando el comentario- no para nada –le respondió medio cortante- eso pensé- dijo Alfred suspirando y viendo el paisaje del jardín escolar

Poco después el profesor entra a clase y empieza a tomar listas para así poder iniciar con las clases. El dia paso lentamente para alfred, cosa que le aburría. Llegada la tarde se despidió de sus amigos ya que tenía que quedarse para su práctica de futbol, la única que decidió quedarse con él fue Lizzy.

Mmmm no entiendo porque te quedaste hoy Lizz, si tus prácticas con las porritas son los martes-le pregunto con curiosidad

Es que tenía que hablar contigo a solas-dijo un poco apenada la castaña

Al escuchar lo ultimo Alfred se emociono a mas no poder, al fin lizzy había caido ante sus se le hacia extraño porque desde un inicio no funcionaba pero eso no importaba seguramente ella se le declararia pero que el ¿Qué le diria? Valla nunca se habia puesto a pensar en eso y , un momento, ella era su hermana que diria el viejo austriaco estirado..ahi no! Ni se lo queria imaginar que diria el conservador de su padre.

Alfred, Aldred¿ me estas escuchando?- le decía la joven sacandolo de sus pensamientos

Oh si que decías?- dijo un poco desubicado

Hay no tienes remedio te pregunte ¿Cómo esta vater?- le volvia decir liz

¿vater?- dijo el algo sorprendido

Si, vater como ha estado-pregunto toda sonrojada

¿era sobre eso que me querías hablar a solas?-dijo aun mas incrédulo y desilusionado

Pues si de que otra cosa te….-empezo a decir liz para después caer en cuenta de lo que pensaba su hermano- tu pensabas que tu y yo …jajjajajajjajaja-estallo en risas la muchacha

Oie no te burles que no es gracioso-decia alfred mientras hace un mohin infantil

Ajajjajajaj…lo siento..hermano-se disculpo la castaña dejando de reir

Esta bien te perdono solo porque soy un heroe y los heroes son piadoso hasta con sus enemigos jajjaja-decia con suficiencia.

Ya basta de tonterias-poh-le dijo liz mientras le pegaba con una cacerola en la cabeza

Auch eso dolio Lizz-se quejo el rubio tocándose la cabeza

Bien me diras como esta vater?-pregunto nuevamente la castaña

Pues el viejo esta como siempre Lizz, tomando su te con mama alas cuatro en punto y tocando chopan cada vez que le hago algo fuera de lugar-le contaba mientras recordaba cada escena.

Ya veo…-dijo con un deje de tristeza lizz

Pero lizz porque no vienes a vivir con nosotros?-le pregunto Alfred mientras la abrazaba

Al no puedo dejar a vatti y a Lu además…-pero el no la dejo terminar

Ssh ya ya no te estreses, no te obligare o incitare a hacer algo que no quieras. Pero sabes que las puertas de nuestra casa están abiertas para ti y para Lu-dijo sonriente Alfred

Gracias –murmuro lizz mientras se separaba de su hermano

De nada ahora ve que seguro Lu te debe estar esperando-diciendo esto le da un leve empujón hacia la salida.

Lizzi después de ser empujada por Al empezó a correr en dirección a la salida de la escuela perdiéndose detrás de esta.

-o-

Bien aca debe ser gauken hetalia Academy-dijo antonio mientras le entregaba las llaves del auto a un joven del vallet parking

Es una escuela bastante hermosa no crees mama?- le dijo mattie

Si es muy hermosa si tienes un montón de jardines y…..¿dispensadores de helados hagen?-dijo incrédulo al ver uno mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela.

Wou tienes razón mama ¿puedo comprar uno?-dijo con emoción el peli-miel

Está bien, pero será después de recoger tu uniforme-le dijo antonio

Ambos llegaron a administración donde les entregaron el uniforme de mattie. Sin embargo antonio quería saber un poco mas sobre la institución asi que pidió ver al director.

El director lo espera- dijo la recepcionista después de un rato- si usted desea puede ver las instalaciones de la escuela-decía la señorita mientras veía a Mattie- claro si usted lo permite –agrego mientras veía Antonio

Claro que si ve cariño esto será aburrido, diviértete y no te vayas a perder- dijo el español a su hijo mientras le entregaba algo de dinero.

Mattwe salió en dirección al primer dispensador que vio y comenzó a buscar con el dedo su sabor favorito, vainilla. Pero para su desgracia ya se había terminado así que opto por probar el de dulce de leche, ingresa el billete de dos dólares tras presionar la combinación L5. A los pocos segundos se escucha el eco del pote al caer dentro de la maquina. Mattie ingreso su mano para sacar el pote de helado por la abertura metálica.

Camino por los extensos jardines del instituto hasta toparse con una gigantografia del mapa de la escuela donde se podía distinguir claramente una fecha roja que decía "usted se encuentra aquí". Luego poso su mirada amatista en el recuadro que se encontraba en la esquina inferior derecha. Este tenía señalado con viñetas de diferentes colores los lugares a donde podía ir.

Gimnasio para Hokey y pista de Patinaje artístico (blanco), Gimnasio para exprecion corporal artística, Gimnasio para tennis de mesa y esgrima, Gimnasio para karate, aikido, kendo y judo (morado),Cancha de tennis (amarillo), Cancha de básquet (naranja), Cancha de futball socer (negro), Cancha de baseball (marrón), Cancha de rugbey (verde), cancah de futball americano(rojo), Piscina externa e interna (azul).

El que mas le llamo la atención fue el football americano, se le hacia bastante raro que un país como inglaterra ese tipo de deporte. No era que le desagradara, el que no le gustara jugarlo no impedía que se divirtiera viéndolo. Ademas su padre le había comentado en varias ocaciones que a los ingleses no les agrada esa clase de deportes violentos.

Por otro lado estaba muy contento al saber que sus dos deportes favoritos estaban en esta escuela. Primero decidió buscar la cancha de futball americano ya que nunca había presenciado un partido en vivo y no porque no tuviese dinero para la entrada. Lo que sucedía era que su madre (antonio) con ese tema, temía que algo le podía suceder como un golpe ocasionado por el balón o morir asfixiado entre la multitud. Tomo nota de cómo ir a la cancha y después al gimnasio para Hokey y patinaje artístico.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director…

Antoni entro a la oficina del director, este se paro para darle un respetuoso saludo de bienvenida. Sin embargo ambos hombres se quedaron estupefactos al reconocerse.

¿Roderich?-murmuro atónito el español

¿Antonio?- dijo el otro al mismo tiempo

Siéntate porfabor- irrumpió el incomodo silencio Roderich

Oh! Si claro- agrego antonio mientras tomaba asiento al igual que el austriaco

A que debo el honor de tu visita- dijo Roderich mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

Pues veras hoy vine a recoger el uniforme de mi hijo y mi esposo recién me aviso hoy sobre el nuevo colegio. La verdad es que me gustaría informarme mas sobre esta institución- agrego el español

Te entiendo, es normal que te preocupes por el bienestar de tu hijo yo haría lo mismo- lo apoyo el austriaco.

Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra Gilbert? Hace mucho que no se dé el- le pregunto con curiosidad

Oh, bueno veras nosotros nos hemos distanciado- decía con pesadez Roderich

Antonio pudo percibir su incomodidad no obstante no pudo evitar preocuparse a acaso ellos se habían divorciado? Pensó al escucharlo- distanciado..?- repitió a modo de pegunta tratando de creerselo

Porfavor Antonio no me veas asi- insistió mientras se quitaba los lentes le era muy incomodo dar explicaciones sobre su vida privada especialmente con referencia a su "divorcio"- eso fue hace mucho tiempo además fue un acuerdo mutuo entre Gilb.. digo entre belshimts y yo-

Ya veo .. no te preocupes rod no tienes porque darme explicaciones- trato de calmarlo el español no quería incomodar mas al Austriaco no obstante no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por aquel distanciamiento el mejor que nadie sabía del gran amor que se tenían ese par.

Gracias Antonio- dijo aliviado tras sonreír levemente, no era sencillo hablar sobre el tema especialmente con antonio quien del trio de perdedores como él les llamaba en la universidad era con el que mejor se llevaba habían cosechado una linda amistad pero con el pasar del tiempo habían perdido contacto.

Antonio le sonrrio cálidamente, roderich no había cambiado nada a pesar de haber se convertido en todo un profesional seguía siendo aquel joven reservado y misterioso que conoció en la universidad- de nada rod recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que desees, además podríamos salir con los niños en algún momento llevarlos al mall….- sus voz se fue apagando poco a poco al posar su mirada en una retrato familiar en el cual no se encontraban lud o lizz- tomar un café…. Como… en los viejos tiempos-

En la foto se podía ver claramente a tres personas sentadas sobre un mantel con un juego de porcelana fina y al lado de estos una cesta de paja. Un hombre de cabellera negra abrazaba por la cintura a un rubio de ojos verdes que sostenía a un niño de no menos de cinco años. El primero vestido con una camisa ligera de manga corta blanca y unos jeans; el segundo con un polo blanco, camisa de manga corta abierta y unos jeans azules que hacían juego. Por último pero por eso no menos importante el tercero usaba un bello traje de marinerito azul con blanco y con un gorrito azul que hacia juego con sus short's.

Antonio se quedo impactado con tal imagen podía ver como Arthur sonreia como nunca lo había hecho. Se veía como toda una familia feliz pensó, pero que había ocurrido como era que Roderich y Arthur terminaron juntos y por si fuera poco con un niño. Un momento eso ojos…esa sonrisa.. no no, no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser una broma. El sonido del retrato chocar contra la mesa lo saco de su asombro alzo la vista encontrándose con la mirada contrariada del austriaco- creo que será mejor que me retire, ya es algo tarde y debo regresar al hotel- musito parándose de golpe con semblante serio

Es..esta bien- dijo de igual manera tratando de recobrar la compostura, acompaño a Antonio hasta la puerta podía sentir su mirada inquietante sobre el- espero podamos reunirnos es otro momento - agrego cortésmente tras abrir la puerta.

Igualmente rod me dio gusto volver a verte- le dijo cortésmente tratando que su voz no sonara esquiva, no quería juzgarlo aun pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto por aquello. Hizo una leve venia con la cabeza tras perderse tras la puerta.

Soltó un suspiro pesado tras cerrar la puerta y recargarse sobre esta- a Arthur no le agradara saber de tu llegada…. Antonio- murmuro por lo bajo mientras agachaba la cabeza haciendo que el cerquillo le cubriera los ojos

-o-

Bueno si ver el football americano por TV era divertido verlo en vivo era mucho mejor- pensaba el canadiense mientras veía maravillado como todos los jugadores se tiraban unos encima de otros. Vio que la puerta de la cancha estaba abierta así que decidió entrar y sentarse en uno de los escalones para espectadores. Desde ahí podía observar todo el juego, que en realidad era entrenamiento para desconocimiento del joven. Se podía ver como un grupo de 7 jóvenes con armaduras y cascos empujaba una enorme espuma de su mismo tamaño y peso en la dirección contraria. Mientras que otro grupo practicaban pases o estrategias de ataques.

Mattwe miraba con atención cada movimiento realizado por los muchachos. Pero fijo su mirada uno en especial que por su actitud parecía ser el capitán.

Muy bien muchachos ya se acerca el torneo inter-escolar, así que quiero oír un grito de victoria- decía enérgicamente Alfred-¿Quiénes somos?-pregunto de la misma forma.

LOS LEONES!-le respondieron su equipo

Y ¿QUE HAREMOS?!- volvía a gritar el rubio

GANAREMOS!-le dijeron todos

¿COMO LO HAREMOS?!- siguió Alfred para finalizar

¡CON LA MENTE EN EL JUEGO!- finalizaron con mayor fuerza y energía

Bien, asi me gusta muchachos-decía con autosuficiencia Alfred mientras se retiraba a las gradas

Mientras caminaba pudo divisar una figura sentada en las gradas; en cuanto se fue acercando mas pudo visualizar mejor a un joven de su misma edad mirada amatista cabello largo por sobre los hombros color miel de contextura delgada. Usaba un polo blanco con una chaqueta azul marino la cual combinaba con sus jeans de igual color y como toque final un pañuelo grande color rojo que caian en ve hasta llegar a su pecho.

Era un chico bastante atractivo, incluso exótico pensó para si mientras lo veía detalladamente. Sin embargo al estar tan pendiente del joven no se percato que ya había llegado a las gradas lo que ocasiono que se tropezara con la primera de ellas collendo sobre sus cosas.

Dios mio! ¿ se encuentra bien?- le pregunto el joven mientras se paraba para ayudarlo

No te preocupes estoy bien- le decía Alfred mientras se ponía de pie. De pronto ambas miradas se entrelazaron quedando ambos en un extraño pero cómodo silencio. La penetrante mirada del oji-celeste le provocaba cierto nerviosismos a nuestro mattwe, quien la desvió inmediatamente ya que no la podía sostener mas.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto Alfred saliendo de su embobacion.

Mattwe Williams-respondió con timidez- y el de usted?- agrego con sorpresa al notar la forma tan informal con la que le hablaba.

Alfred K..digo Alfred F Jones-le respondió algo sorprendido por el dominio del idioma al ser extranjero- para ser extranjero dominas muy bien el ingles británico-le alago Alfred

Oh! Se lo agradezco mucho-dijo mattwe tras hacer una leve inclinación con la cabeza, cosa extraño un poco al rubio-

Aunque usted también tiene una forma muy peculiar de hablar para ser ingles-agrego Mattwe para luego caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho y comenzar a disculparse consecutivamente.

Alfred no entendía porque le pedía disculpas, cosa que lo desconcertaba bastante ya que no sabía que hacer en dicha situación.

Hey! Vamos calma no paso nada jajjajja-le decía Alfred mientras lo detenía de los hombros haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Aquel sonrojo hacia que la cara de Mattwe se viera encantador o por lo menos eso pensaba Alfred en aquel instante. Nunca en su vida había visto a una persona tan interesante. Era la combinación perfecta de un tierno y dulce niño con un toque de rebeldía en su forma de vestir que lo hacia sumamente irresistible ante sus ojos. Definitivamente ese muchacho había captado su atención, al poco rato se escucho el sonido de un celular sacando a Al de sus pensamientos.

Salut mama- contesto sonriente mattie haciendo que el joven se embobara aun mas- oui alle abuar- corto la comunicación para después mirar a Alfred que no le quitaba la mirada de encima poniéndolo mas nervioso- me..me tengo que retirar.. con su permiso- se excuso mientras hacia una leve inclinación con la cabeza para después salir corriendo de ahí.

Alfred lo veía embelesado como se perdía entre los jardines de la escuela. Se preguntaba si algún dia lo volvería a ver, un momento, había estado tan ocupado admirando al muchacho que olvido pedirle su número, ahora si sería imposible volver a encontrarlo. De pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro haciéndolo voltear bruscamente, se dio cuenta que se trataba de uno de los chicos de su equipo, Alexander Ruthtenberg, su mano derecha.

Que pasa capitán estas completamente ido, como si hubieras visto un..-alfred no lo dejo terminar- Angel-agrego desconcertando a su compañero mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- yo iba a decir fantasma pero como gustes-decía Alexander divertido mientras le palmeaba la espada.

He? De que hablas?- le contesto extrañado enarcando una ceja tratando de encubrir lo que había mencionado antes.

De nada, de nada capitán-dijo divertido restándole importancia al asunto- ahora vamos que tus "súbditos" lo esperan- dijo en son de burla mientras regresaba a la cancha junto con Alfred

-o-

Mama.. aquí estoy-gritaba mattwe por todo el resividor haciendo eco en sus paredes, llego agitadamente hasta las puertas de la escuela.

Porque te demoraste tanto Mattie, tu padre nos esta esperando en el hotel- le reprendió antonio

Lo lamento mama es solo que me quede viendo un juego de futboll americano y pues…- en medio de su historia unos hermosos ojos color azul aparecieron antes sus ojos, cortando la historia abruptamente sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían tornándose rosadas.

Mattie, te sucede algo cariño? Estas todo rojo y caliente- decía con preocupación mientras se acercaba un poco a mattie- no tendrás fiebre o si?- le volvió a preguntar con suma preocupación mientras ponía su mano en la frente del joven y la otra en la suya para verificar que estuviera bien.

Estoy bien mama, mas bien hay que apurarnos no quiero que papa piense que lo hemos abandonado- trato de despistarlo con ello mientras empujaba a antonio hacia el valent parkin- sabes lo sensible que se pone cada vez que nos demoramos mucho y peor si es por mi culpa- era muy ingenioso usar a su padre como excusa en este tipo de situaciones.

Esta bien, si tu lo dices-respondió un poco resignado pero aliviado de que su hijo estaba bien- no lo hagamos esperar mas entonces- expreso mientras el valet le entregaba las llaves de su auto

Durante todo el camino de regreso, Mathwe se la paso hablando de lo enorme que era el colegio y de lo emocionado que estaba por ingresar al club de hockey. Al llegar antonio dio el nombre de su de su esposo para que le entregaran la llave de su suit. Madre he hijo subieron por el elevador hasta llegar al sexto piso.

A ver.. suit 121.. esta debe ser-dijo antonio finalmente mientras se detenía para abrir la puerta de dicha habitación.

Es bastante amplia- describió matt mientras la Analizaba suspicazmente

Tienes razón aun que no se porque tu padre se molesta en pagar una habitación tan costosa solo para tres días- decía un tanto molesto, no le agradaba que se malgaste el dinero.

Tranquila mama ya sabes que es su otra manera de decirnos que nos ama, un poco extravagante, lose pero lo hace de buena fe- le hizo entrar en razón ya que no había forma de evitar que su padre cambiase.

Si, lose, pero eso no es excusa…- pero no pudo terminar ya que el lo interrumpió

Mira mama parece que papa te dejo un regalo-alego el chico cogiendo la caja que había encontrado minutos atrás

antonio tomo la caja tras sentarse en la cama y leer la tarjeta " Para mi amado torero de tu fiel admirador Francis". No pudo evitar sonrreir ante el gesto, quito la tapa de la caja poniéndola a un lado y lo que encontró fue la cosa mas hermosa que había visto en la vida. Cargo al pequeño gato siames mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo y a frotarlo contra su rostro-ahhhh es hermoso fusosososoos tu padre no pudo encontrar mejor regalo- decía lleno de felicidad mientras seguía mimando a al gato el cual ya comenzaba a inquietarse

mama creo que lo estas asfixiando- recomendó mientras veía como el felino forcejeaba por quitarse al español de encima no obstante el nuevo dueño seguía en lo suyo hasta que el felino perdiera la paciencia y le propinara una arañazo en el rostro

ittai- se quejo Antonio alejando con cuidado al gato –eres un gatito muy malo- le reprendió con lagrimas en los ojos

Mattwe no pudo evitar reir suavemente- que nombre le pondrás?-pregunto tras cargar suavemente al felino acariciándole suavemente.

Antonio se quedo pensando un buen rato- romano

Romano?- se quedo viendo al felino nuevamente- es un nombre bastante fuerte para un gatito no crees?- le sugiorio inseguro del nombre el menor.

Tal vez pero creo que le va perfecto a su carácter no crees?- le respondió divertido tras acaercarse nuevamente al mino sin embargo este le dio un zarpazo en el dedo haciendo reir a ambos

Al poco rato Antonio había salido a hacer las compras básicas para su nueva mascota y también para la lonchera de mattwe mañana seria su primer dia de escuela y quería que todo saliera perfecto.

-o-

Ya llegue!- grito Alfred al entrar por la puerta de su casa

Wauuu wau wau- se escucho un ladrido proveniente del segundo piso seguido de varias pisadas torpes.

No.. espera quieto que me voy a…-muy tarde el inmenso siberiano derribo a su amo para lamerle continuamente el rostro- espera balto, no jajajja me haces cosquillas, basta!- grito entre risas mientras poco a poco se lo quitaba de encima

Yoshi yoshi quien es el perro mas guapo, inteligente y heroico del mundo?-le decía constantemente al can, recibiendo varios ladridos en respuesta

Por cierto balto has visto a mama? Pensé que estaría en casa hoy- dijo como si el perro le entendiera, en respuesta balto corrió hasta la cocina asegurándose de que su amo lo siguiera. Una vez ahí el can abrió una de las pequeñas puertas de la despensa que estaban a su altura de ahí dejo caer una caja de te negro.

Con que se le acabo su amado te- dijo burlesco mientras recogía la caja y la ponía en su lugar- Me pregunto por qué no podrá tomar el te jazmin del viejo, tan malo será?- se pregunto al ver las 10 cajas de te jazmin sin abrir.

Bueno ya que no hay nadie..podre ver "I LOVE NEW YORK"- expreso emotionado- que dices amigo no me quieres acompañar?-le pregunto a su macota tras poner una paquete de act II en el microondas.

Balto dio media vuelta dejando a Alfred hablando solo al poco rato volvió a buscar a su amo quien se encontraba muy entretenido viendo su programa. El can solto un ladrido posando su ocico entre las piernas de Alfred haciendo que tueviera que poner su tazon de canchita a un lado, balto volvió a ladrar meneando la cabeza haciendo notar la correa que llevaba en oscico.

Que pasa amigo? Para que me traes tu..- no había que ser genio para adivinar lo que la mascota quería de su amo, Alfred solto un suspiro resignado tras oir otro ladrido sintiendo una de las patas de su mascota sobre su rodilla- ok ok ok ya capte el mensaje- le respondió tomando la correa del oscico de su mascota y apagaba el televisor- pero que conste que he dejado a la preciosidad de new york por ti- le reprocho mientras le colocaba la correa, no tardo en buscar un abrigo y sus llaves tras salir por la puerta.

-o-

En un parque no muy lejos del hotel, Francis paseaba nostálgicamente admirando cuanto había cambiando Inglaterra en especial Londres durante estos últimos 15 años de ausencia. Tomo aire y dejo escapar un suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas del parque, volver al parecer no había sido tan difícil enfrentarse a Arthur y a sus hijos seria el gran retro.

Espero no me sigas odiando Arthur- solto al aire tras suspirar pesadamente

Disculpe?- dijo una voz conocida tras de el haciendo que se voltease abruptamente

Arthur!  
Francis!

Que haces aca?- demando el menor sacando a francis de su transe, no era posible , el no podía haber vuelto pensaba para siempre se sentía palidecer-

Yo… volvi Arthur- respondió con suavidad sin salir del schok del todo

Si, eso ya lo veo IDIOTA! Lo que quiero saber es PORQUE!- estallo iracundo haciendo que su voz resonara en todo el parque mientras apretaba con fuerza la bolsa de compras que llevaba consigo.

Yo.. yo volvi por… yo volvi por ..- murmuro incoherentemente mientras mientras no despegaba la vista del ingles quien lo veía aun mas enfadado por sus palabras

Que demonios haces aquí? Se suponía que nunca nos volveríamos ver- le reprocha frustrado y molesto mientras controlaba las ganas de matarlo ahí mismo- porque volviste maldición- mascullo dolido para luego sentir como lo jalaba y lo abrazaba contra su pecho- FROG! Suéltame!you bloody git!- forcejeo mientras sus mejillas se teñía de color carmín sintiendo el cálido abrazo de ex marido.

No has cambiado nada mon cher- le dijo afectuasamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla haciendo que Arthur le viera a los ojos perdiéndose ambos en la mirada del otro.

Arthur trago seco, conocía a francis y sabia que esa mirada seria su perdición; vio como el rostro de su acompañante se acerca peligrosamente al suyo haciendo que sus mejillas le ardieran y se tiñeran de carmín.

Francis..- solto entrecortadamente al percatarse de la corta distancia que había entre ellos, se encontraban tan juntos que aplastaban la bolsa de víveres que Arthur llevaba consigo. Por otro lado francis ignoro olímpicamente su reclamos dejando que sus labios rozaran los del ingles disfrutando del tierno roce haciéndolo sonrojar mas.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del parque Alfred era prácticamente arrastrado por su mascota quien lo jalaba de un lado al otro aparentemente siguiendo un rastro para desconocimiento de su amo- pero que sucede balto estas mas inquieto que de costumbre- se quejaba el menor tratando de frenar en seco.

Balto ignoro el comentario y siguió olfateando hasta encontrar un aroma muy familiar, no tardo en soltar un aullido que resonó en todo el parque. La correa que sujetaba al can se solto por la fuerza del mismo al salir corriendo sin motivo aparente- balto espera!- grito corriendo tras su mascota quien le llevaba ventaja- y yo que pensé que esto solo pasaba en las películas pensó al ver como su perro derribaba a una pareja de enamorados.

Espera, espera, deja de hacer eso balto—grito le grito el ingles al can para que dejase de lamerlo

Que es este animal- exclamo despectivamente francis señalando como el can lo miraba con todo el pelaje erizado, sacándole los dientes

EL, es balto idiota, mi perro- le corrigió mientras se acercaba al can- ola amigo que haces aquí yoshi yoshi tu si que eres un héroe- le agradecía mientras le acariciaba detrás de las orejas.

A ver perrito perrito ven aquí- lo llamo cariñosamente francis

Waufgrrrr- fue lo que balto le respondió casi dándole una mordida a la mano de francis

Mon diu! Monstre! Arthur controla a tu perro-

Arthur no pudo evitar reir con ganas ante la reacción de francis, hoy mas que nunca estaba agradecido de tener como mascota a esa enorme bola de pelos- le tienes miedo a este tierno cachorrito- dijo mientras seguía mimando al perro con caricias

Cachorrito? Mon cher eso no es un cachorrito es una bestia salvaje- espeto mientras señalaba al perro recibiendo otro ladrido del can haciendo gritar a francis y sacarle una carcajada a Arthur

Esa bestia salvaje es mi perro señor

Frente a ellos estaba Alfred con el seño fruncido al descubrir que aquella "pareja de enamorados" eran su "madre" y un sujeto extraño con acento gracioso. Tanto Francis como Arthur habían quedado estáticos ante la aparición del menor. Ninguno sabia que hacer, nunca se imaginaron que asi seria su reencuentro por lo menos asi lo pensaba Francis. Por su lado Arthur ni siquiera había considerado en posibilidad de contarle a Alfred sobre la existencia del francés y mucho menos que llegara a conocerlo.

FIN

Hi! Minaaa ^^ se que esto es algo diferente a lo que suelo hacer, pero he estado ahondando en el yaoi por un tiempo ejeje este es mi primer fic yaoi así que sean buenos. Las personas que aun están leyendo open cesier GOMEN! T.T se que estoy en una GRAN DEUDA con ustedes pero no se preocupen lo pienso continuar! Solo que tengo la mala costumbre de escribir todo a mano y pasarlo a la maquina me demora vidas! Pero descuiden no les fallare =D será una super historia al igual que esta. Nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
